leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Maxie/Games/Quotes/Em
Mt. Chimney Before battle :"The power contained in the ... By amplifying its power with this machine, 's volcanic activity will instantly intensify... Its energy will grow deep inside the crater and... Fufufu..." :"Hm? Who are you? ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... I'd heard bemoaning a child who's been meddling with 's affairs. It must be you he meant. Humph! So you're thinking of interfering with us, ?" :"Now you listen. Long ago, living things used the land to live and grow. That is why land is all important! It is the cradle of all! That is why is dedicated to the expansion of the land mass. It is for further advancement of humankind and ! And for that, we need the power of what sleeps within this mountain..." :"Oh! There was no need for you to learn that much. But, no matter! I'll teach you the consequences of meddling in our grand design!" When defeated :"What?! I, , was caught off guard?" After being defeated :"But, enough. I will back off this time. But don't think that this is the last you've seen of . Fufufu... Even without the , if we obtain the ... Fufufu... Before battle :" ... Nothing could awaken you from your sleep bathed in magma... This is what you sought. Wasn't it? I have brought you the . Let its shine awaken you! And show me... Show me the full extent of your power!"'' :" ! What's wrong? Wasn't the the key? ! Where have you gone..." :"Oh, so it was you? I've seen you poking around uninvited here and there... I get it now! You must have pulled a cheap stunt!" When defeated :"What makes you so adept at handling ?" After being defeated :"There has to be some reason why fled... That's what you're trying to say, aren't you? ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Humph... You think I didn't know that? With gone, there is no longer any need for this blasted volcano. I am going after , so this is where we part!" Mossdeep Space Center If spoken to before battle :"Clear out of the way! Don't you dare interfere!" Before battle :"Fufufu... Since you're so curious, you deserve an explanation. We're going to jettison the entire load into ! With gone, we have no need for that slag heap of a mountain! So we'll use the fuel's power to make the volcano erupt! It will be savage!" When defeated :"All I want... I just want to expand the land mass..." After being defeated :"We failed to make the volcano erupt... We failed to control after we had awoken it... Is our goal to expand the land misguided? ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... If... If we, , are wrong... ... ... ... ... ... Then might 's goal to expand the sea also be equally misguided?" :"All right... We will give up on the fuel... There appear to be more important matters that I must examine..." Seafloor Cavern :"What have you wrought? ... You've finally awoken , haven't you? What will happen to the world if this downpour continues for all eternity? The world's landmass will drown in the deepening sea..." :"We don't have the time to argue about it here! Get outside and see for yourself! See if what you've wrought is the world that we desired!" :", come on, you have to get out of here, too!" Route 128 :"Do you understand now, ? Do you finally see how disastrous your dream turned out to be? We have to hurry! We have to do something before the situation goes completely out of control!" :", don't say anything. I know that I have no right to be critical of ... But the way things are now, I doubt that we humans will be capable of doing anything about it. But neither can we stand by and just watch helplessly. The responsibility of putting an end to this falls between and me..." :"This defies belief... Those super-ancient ... Their power is unbelievable. They have upset the balance of nature..." Sootopolis City :" ... ... Please! Stop what you're doing! I know the extent of your power now! If you keep going, all , not just , will be utterly ruined!" After stops the fight between Kyogre and Groudon :"So the super-ancient weren't only and ... After all our frantic scheming and fruitless efforts, that one 's simple action puts everything right again as if nothing had happened... Fu... Fuhahaha..." Mt. Pyre :"..."